Light's Story
by Sapper15
Summary: Light, a fire dragoness, born amoung her siblings named Juego, Arika, Eureka, and Storm. Follow her side of the story as she uncovers the truth of her past and why the dangers of the outside world tried to hurt her.


There is darkness all around. In the middle of the darkness, with hardly any room to move, is a hatchling. Or unhatchling as she is still inside the darkness not understanding anything of her existence. She feels a bigger presence around this darkness that gave warmth to her in a comforting way. The unhatchling feels the presence of others next to her, but can't get an idea why she is grouped with these unknown things. She sends her mind out and forward to see what she can find out and she suddenly feels they are drawn to her too. All of their minds connect to hers and she feels all four of them seeing what she is seeing, as she is seeing what they are seeing. Her mind settles into theirs as their minds settle into hers. She eventually starts to feel the emotions and thoughts of the others.

The five of them communicate through their emotions and keep each other company as they move about in the dark. Whenever one of them feels lonely they will start comforting each other in the best way they can. The unhatchlings eventually start to feel emotions from the larger entity; they can tell that it's in distress. After what seems like a long period of time, the larger entity seems to calm down like a storm had just passed over. One day though, one of the four wants to see what the larger entity is and what is outside this darkness. The unhatchling starts pushing against the darkness harder and harder until a blinding light shines through. The irritation of the light makes her cry. Her darkness is an egg. She calms down as the light dims and she sees the vast variety of colors in front of her of all the objects in the massive room. She sees a giant black being that smiles warmly at her. The hatchling wonders if she knows why she is here now. The hatchling hears a cracking noise and the irritation of her fellow darkness dwellers as their sensitive eyes are exposed to the extreme light.

She looks to see a green egg crack and open to reveal a green hatchling. Then the yellow egg, then the black egg, and finally the blue egg cracks and shows a blue hatchling. She looked at herself to see that she has red scales with tiny claws, a tail and wings.

"Honey, look they hatched." says a feminine voice and the giant female picks her up and nuzzles her gently. Then she picks up the green one and blue one, holding them closely licking their cheeks with a lot of love.

"Yes, they did Serla" said another giant black being with a masculine voice as he picks up the black one and the yellow one, nuzzling them and licking them clean. He manages to tickle them and causes them to laugh.

"What should we call them, Norek?" Serla asks curiously with a big smile as she licks the other ones clean of all the egg goop that they came out of with. It's high in protein.  
"The red one is Light, the blue one is Arika, the green one is Eureka-" Norek said excitedly, but almost goes off on a tangent without her approval.

"Let me have a chance to pick!" She smiles, but a little annoyed. She does want to name her first group of hatchlings, since she is the one who had to work the hardest.

"Do you agree with those names?" he asks wondering.

"Yes" She nodded, "I want to name the yellow one Juego and the black one is Storm."

"I like that!" He smiles. He can't keep himself away from his kids. Norek walks over to Serla still holding his kids and lays down next to her. Light looks at her parents with wonder and confusion as they discuss in their foreign language.

Serla said, "They are beautiful honey." Her mate nodding his approval. "They have changed our world forever."

"Why would you say that?" Norek asks, confused about what she means.

"I believe in them." Serla said, thinking of what they might grow up to be, possibly strong individuals that can finally win this war against the brutish and savage apes.

Light grew up to be six years old and is now the size of a baby horse which is relatively small compared to her two story high parents. Light and her siblings at the moment are being taught by their parents how to speak, read, and write in the simplest form, plus some easy math, science, and even exercises.

While Light is in her room, she is thinking about how much she loves her siblings and how she can feel their love for her. The red fire dragoness has two horns on her head and two small jaw horns that are shooting out the back of her mouth. She has green eyes and an orange underbelly. She is slim but also muscular, not too strong not too weak, just tone. Light really enjoys the fact she is a strong, big sister to her siblings and will help them in anyway.

Light has a fire like design for her tail blade, pointed at the end with two curved blades on the side that all are the color orange. Her wing blades are orange, curving 20 degrees and her wing membranes are orange. Her wing bones are colored red.

Light loves to learn about fire. Ever since she saw her aunt Glazer reading about the teachings of fire, Light sought to learn as well. One day she snuck into Glazer's bedroom and took the book. Light reads it for hours on end front porch. Light loves that the book is in 5th grade reading level. She often go outside and teach herself how to breath fire with ambition.

However, she tries and only ends up with no results until she eventually goes back to the book to see if she missed anything. Light is in the front yard with a book of the teachings of fire. Light reads:

"The breath of fire just doesn't happen, any attempts will just leave you with excessive blowing and trying to use the 'force food out technique'. For the right technique one must think of the chilly cold, think of the freezing winter nights. Don't be around a fire when trying to do this, you won't get anything out of it. You must be in a cold area or at least get your body and mind to think you are in a cold area. Close your eyes and think of icicles, icebergs, blizzard, winter nights without protection. Do this and you shall become a fire breather beginner, perform now with caution it is dangerous to learn an element as dangerous as fire. There are causes of beginners being internally burned. So perform with caution. You have been warned"

Light looks at it a hundred times until she believes she has it down. She closes up the book and walks a little bit away from the book. She closes her eyes and thinks about what she had learned from the book. She does feel herself shiver as she thinks of a tundra freezing to death. She then opens her eyes and opens her mouth. She blew but nothing came out of her mouth. Light pants and gains her breath back. "What did I do wrong?" Light wonders and her sisters and brother did try to help her, but did not know the answer. Light growls and claws the ground in annoyance. She closes her eyes again and thinks of the freezing cold again, the iceberg and the tundra. She opens her mouth with more force and ends up gagging. She had almost lost her lunch. Light hits the ground in anger. She wants to burn something very badly, then she quickly tries to use her anger as a source of fuel. She blew again, but still only air came out.

"Agh! Why won't it work!" Light swings her tail blade at the tree next to her leaving a cut mark in it.

"Perhaps this is the wrong place to perform your such ability my dear". Light turns around and looks at her aunt, Glazer.

"What do you mean aunt Glazer?" says Light, she does not understand what her aunt's words meant.

"You are trying to use the freezing technique I see, perhaps we should go to a place where it is freezing, it could help you learn better" Glazer says with a smile, she does have good intentions in what she will teach her.

"Alright, should I go pack?" says Light, wondering if this may be a camping trip.

"Yes and get the tent we will be there for a week, you will be going to school in two weeks, if you don't learn this way. You will have to learn at guardian school" Glazer says strictly. Light nods and gets her stuff ready when she notice her siblings standing at the door, with full knowledge of what she is doing.

"Good luck Light" says Storm with encouragement in her smile. "May the Ancestors keep you warm"

"Thanks Storm" Light smiles at her small family, however she needs the cold to learn her element, so they probably mean don't freeze to death. She hugs them happily and they hug her back, then help her pack and wish her good luck. Light walks out to see her aunt is taking a lot of food with them.

"Mmmm, cranberry juice" Thought Light, remember when she first drank that fruity flavor. Light stops thinking about, hearing her siblings giggles from their ears. However, she can't help, but smile at their giggle fest.

Glazer starts going through many different flying techniques for take off. Light got that down pretty quickly and they are already flying to somewhere...

"Aunt Glazer where are we going?" Light asks with curiosity.

"We are going to the tundra of the Arctic wolves, you know the Arctic clan of white wolves?" Glazer says with a smile.

"Yeah, you taught us all about the wolf clans" Light loves learning about her world that she lives in. Light lives on the island of Arianna, her home is called the city of Arianna. Arianna plays a big role in their society. They claim that Arianna is the guardian of black and white demons, plus angels. That guardian keeps their cultures in check and their rules so nothing is out of place. There had been accounts of sights of demons, mainly white ones for some reason. Her aunt Shelia had taught Light and her siblings the difference between a white demon and a black demon, the black demons are protectors and police. The black ones sometimes are born with a new host that is only a hatchling. They usually become the hatchlings companion, but may not show him or herself till their host is old enough to understand. The white demons are criminals that are sent to the deepest of hell. White demons are not good companions, more like parasites. Once they enter a soul with no black demon inside, they will be overwhelmed with nightmares that will keep getting worse until nothing seems reality. This will drive the victim mad and may cause the victim to commit suicide. The white demon will then take control of the body and attack the innocent. Demons can't be outside of their hosts body for a long period of time or they will completely disappear from existence, however this will vary upon how long their soul has lived. If the demon lived up to be 300 years, they will have at least 300 minutes or 5 hours before they turn to dust and disappear. The black demons are basically heroes who decide they want to be put into service to still protect the living from their white foes.

Black demons may look completely black, but when they are not ticked off they will have the same eye color their old eyes did, all will have silver claws, wing blades, horns, and tail blade. When they become absolutely mad, their eyes, horns, claws, tail blade, and wing blades turn completely black. Demons are not ones to mess with as Light remembers, they are super fast and will pack a lethal punch, there is no way to fight back. A dragon's muscles will be paper to them and can easily tear apart, the bones can crumbled up like a leaf. black demons may be made out of dust that will crumble after many hours, they are in some cases creepy to hold their hands.

Since they are dead you would think they are cold and dirty, no they are smooth like the living. Their warmth full of compassion and caring. Black demons are affected by the host's emotions and thoughts, they feel like their host feels, but can communicate through the mind. They can momentarily take control of the body to speak to others or save their host from danger. Light wonders if she even has a demon in her, if she does will they ever get along. Light thought through all that as they fly to the arctic area, they have just flew past the Great Tree of the Griffins to their right and the mines/city of the Apes to their left. Now they are flying over the mountains of the feral dragons and dragonesses.

The Feral dragons are tribes or small clans, They run in their own systems and keep peace between the five packs of wind, fire, ice, electricity, and earth. They have pack leaders come together to set up hunting grounds for each other every year to keep the peace between them secure. However, they do not live completely in peace, they have to worry about rogue ferals who may want to kill their offspring or steal their food. They also have alpha bears that are at least 5 stories high, 3 stories more than the male 2 story dragons. Their mating ritual deals around those Alpha bears, or Norvak as they call them. The males must kill them so that their female will have enough food for 9 months and longer so the hatchling has enough to eat when he/she is born. Norvaks are faster than they look and don't like trespassers in their land.

Novaks are probably the largest creature you will ever find on this island, even though there are large things around. There had been some sightings of them walking near the walls of Arianna, however that is a rare event. The ferals teach their hatchlings at an early age by their strict Oracle, who will be very aggressive in teaching them how to hunt. This sort of teaching has shown symptoms of sociopathic tendencies, but very minor for the most part. Light and Glazer are now flying over the land of the wolves.

There are small villages here and there with the exception of the colossal size clans. There are at least six clans, but their are only five main clans, Mountain clan are maroon colored wolves that live literally inside the mountains with massive cities inside, they produce a lot of stone for building structures used only by them and their Grassland companions, but they do sell other minerals and riches such as dragon stones of the ancestors. Then there is the Volcanic clan, the red colored wolves there live deep in their volcano, producing metal tools and armor for all the clans in. There is the Jungle clan fur color is dark green. Leaner, more agile, and have curvier claws than the others because of generations of climbing for herbs, foods, and cutting down weak branches for firewood in their trading.

The Grassland clan wolves fur color is light green and they live underground the plains, they are easy to find with above ground agriculture on top of where they live. The Grassland clan are known for being experts with picking out seeds that are sold in trading for other clans. And the last main clan is the Arctic clan, they live in a colossal iceberg that is very slowly melting ironically in their tundra. They turn their ice into many ice sculpture with amazing design and craftwolfship, they also collect water from the melting ice and sell it in their trading for the other clans materials they need for food. They may seem to be in a cold spot, but they surprisingly have agriculture in their iceberg, they found really warm spots where the sun comes through, the soil is always fertile making it easy for plantations to be made.

The last clan also known as the Shadow clan. The Shadow clan does not contribute to any of the clans in any way mainly because they are dead or sent to hell long before their last hours of life mainly from a crime sent by their so called Mother Nature. The Shadow clan are never allowed to be seen by anyone, but they can still haunt their enemy for eternity till their police come in and take them away and send them deeper into hell.

Mother Nature keeps wolves laws and order in check and keeps peace between the wolves. However, Mother Nature is not going to stop their political wars from happening. The wolves are a story high, just a story smaller than the dragons. Strangely the wolves have the same bones and heart and muscles as dragons with a wolf mind in their head. That doesn't mean they look like dragons, but their skeletal structure is just as strong. The very creepy thing that the ferals found out is that wolves can reproduce with the dragon producing a completely fertile wolf-dragon hybrid.

The wolves are born with a mind that is 10 years faster than their bodies, which is normal in their kind. The pups would go on hunting trips for rabbits, the pups are fast and can get over and around obstacles quicker than the adults could. All of their leaders has an alpha of their own element, but Light doesn't remember what kind of government they have. The Alphas have many abilities even to summon giants that are around their areas. These giants can be describe as machine like, they have no feelings, no remorse or self resentment. They also don't hesitate to kill those who aren't part of their clan. The alphas control them and makes their decisions for them, like colossal puppets.

Giants are usually called in for war or in case the Marked ones come out of their home and start killing wolves. The marked ones are dragons and dragonesses, but with super dragon strength, speed, and element. The reason they are called marked ones, because when their markings light up their abilities are even stronger. Light did have nightmares of the Marked ones, because they are known to be a living hell. Marked ones are different, because they have eight hearts in their bodies, big lungs, big muscles, small nerves, normal size brain, and small stomach. Marked ones are absolutely ridiculous to kill, even if your tear them apart, they will just get back up after they regenerate their muscles, skin, bones, other heart or anything. They can only be destroyed by giants, because the giants are faster and won't stop for pain like others and will keep going no matter what. Light finds her world very interesting with all of this information of how her world works and how things link together, it is perfect.

The air is starting to become chilly and Light knows they are getting closer. Light does fear she may freeze to death for the lack of fire, but she may have do it if her aunt is ever injured and Light will need to warm her up. They soon find an area with trees that could provide some shelter. They land and the first thing Light notice is the dry cold powder snow. This is not the kind of snow she is used to, so foreign and alien to her. Glazer melts up some of the snow to build a camp for them and they set up the tent. Light lays out the sleeping bag, while Glazer looks over their supplies then back at the direction of their city. They had traveled at least 60 miles in less than 5 hours to get here and it wasn't an easy task carrying all that equipment. It is the middle of the night when they get everything set up. Light is in her sleeping bag thinking about how the day will start and how it might end, but whatever the case she wants to learn fire really badly. That early morning Glazer wakes her up and tells Light to wait for her.

Light stands outside shivering wondering if she might ever come out, it has been twenty or thirty minutes since she had walked out of her tent. It is another ten minutes when Glazer comes out.

"Well someone cool now?" Glazer says as if to tease her defenseless niece. "We shall start now but we must find shade." Light wonders why they need to find shade, the sun is low in the horizon. Light only assumed Glazer wants to chill her down even more with the shade. Glazer starts walking with Light following along hoping they would find shade soon before her tail blade freezes and falls off. They walk for a long time before they find a cliff side with large amounts of shade. Light walks into the shade and it is much more cold than it was in the sun. Light walks in it anyway with determination. Glazer seems to find her pupil interesting of her courage and self-determination.

"Now my dear I want you to lay down in the snow and let it cool you down" Glazer says soothingly, which is kind of creepy if you consider psychopaths. Light does what she is told. Light feels the stinging pain of the cold as she lays down like it is a bed or couch.

"Now don't move, you must not let your body movement to warm you up or you will never learn. We will stop when you start shivering" Glazer instructs her.

"Yes aunt Glazer" Light "What should I do?"

"Close your eyes" Light closes her eyes, then Glazer says "Now think of a flame in your heart is being strippen of heat, the fire at the fireplace is gone, the inner flame is gone. You must light it again, light your inner fire so the cold will be at bay, now show me you have the heart of a fire dragoness"

Light opens her eyes with rage, hating the cold, hating that her fire is taken away from her, hating all the snow around her. Light opens her mouth and just blows smoke out of her mouth. Light coughs and for a second couldn't breathe as she coughs out more smoke. Glazer shook her head and notices Light is starting to shiver. Glazer picks her up and walks her back to the warm tent.

Light has a hot washcloth on her forehead to keep the cold from making her sick. Light wonders what she did wrong back at the cliff. She wanted to show cold that fire is dominant, but her own element backfires on her. Light is thinking if her emotions are really the fuel source for her fire. Light thinks if she keeps on trying, she will eventually come out flying colors.

Light growled in annoyance. "Easy there Light, we still have time to work on it, don't waste your strength on your self pride." says Glazer as she is warming her washcloth back up

"Yes Aunt Glazer" Light calms down, wondering if she may ever get things right with her element. An hour later there is a blizzard that came in making it harder for them to go back out and train. Light is stuck in her sleeping back reading books about fire breathing, but they are everything that Glazer has told her about. Eventually Light closes the book with a slam in frustration.

"Light, it's ok, fire dragons all have to go through learning the element of fire, it just takes time"

"Time is my enemy" Light snaps.

Glazer stares her down "Don't talk to me like that, the only reason we are here is for you to learn fire, not to put others down."

"Sorry aunt Glazer" Light looks at her with sadness and hugs her. Glazer holds Light closely in her arms "It's ok Light, I had the same problem as you did when I was your age, learning my element of fire."

Light feels comfort that she is not the only hatchling who is going through this right now, but probably not in this form. Light now starts looking at her training from a different perspective. Light is probably one of the only ones who will be given training in this matter. Light feels her own warmth inside her rise as she thinks about it. Light after a while got tired and goes to sleep.

There are eyes watching them from afar. A arctic wolf watches them do their things and as they go to sleep. The smell of ferals brings hatred in him. He knew that these now civilized dragons were ferals long ago. The arctic wolf walks to the iceberg that her clan lives in. He finds the secret entrance and crawls in a little hole. The wolf then runs to the palace. His paws are made to keep traction while on the ice and not slip as much as the other wolves could. He eventually makes it to the palace and finds his alpha.

"Nill I have found ferals in our territory" said the wolf with a raspy exhausted voice.

"Then why did you not kill them?" Nill growls at him. "This ancient war has been going on for thousands of years and you didn't kill them!?"

The wolf puts his tail between his legs, his legs shaking as he stares into the eyes of his furious alpha.

"You better have a good reason for not doing your task." Nill says calming down.

"I smelled their scent and one of them is really really strong" The wolf picks up his bearings again to speak to his alpha Nill. "The scent smells very powerful so I need some assistance to take them down."

"How many are there and how old?" Nill asks with piercing interest.

"A adult female and a female hatchling" The wolf says it with confidence.

"Hmmm very well I will send a squad to take them out in two days"

"Two days, but that's too-" The wolf is cut off when Nill raises his paw to silence him.

"I have made my mind up, let them have their fun and feel comfortable, did you catch what they are here for?" Nill asks hoping for more information on his scouting mission

"Yes, the dragoness is here to teach her hatchling fire" says the wolf.

"Ah, reverse element teaching, that hasn't been seen in over a hundred and fifty years." Nill smiles at the thought. "In the meantime get our special forces to prepare for the ambush on the dragonesses, whoever kills the adult dragoness will have an increase in land use."

This excites the wolf and he runs off to do his alpha's bidding. Their special forces goes through a series of exercises to be ready to take down a dragon or dragoness.

Finally the day has come for the attack that will change everything.

Light's confidence is starting to dwindle the last two days, with only two more days left she may not be able to learn her fire ability. Every time she tries to use that same technique, it would just end up in smoke. Light paces back and forth outside the tent, thinking critically if there may be another way to do that. Light decides to venture out to the shade of the cliff. Light looks around at the features she never looked at. Big dunes of snow rising up like foothills. They look solid but snow always has sinister tricks with ice and loose snow that can make a sinkhole. Light eventually makes it to the cliff shade thinking. Then the sun gleams through the giant dunes of ice and snow. Light looks at the rays of light and feels them. The rays give her soothing warmth and energy. Light wonders if fire dragonesses gain power by the sun, but that is ridiculous since Glazer and Shelia can start a fire easily at night. Light thinks harder about what could be the real source for fire

For once Light just stops thinking and starts listening, hearing, feeling, and smelling. Light feels at peace with the world around her, her body chills and warms in a cycle. She instinctively opens her mouth and lets loose a trail of fire. Light stops after a few seconds in shock. Light is confused, wondering how she even manage to get a flame. Light tries to feel calm again and at peace, but just ends up with the same results of smoke. Light is dumbstruck by her element's sudden appearance. Then the air starts to smell foul, but not a smoke kind of foul, more like fur. Light looks around, she wonders if it is apes, but it smells different. Light is scared, the foreign scent tripped her adrenaline and she is running as fast as she can in the snow. She hears pad like feet chasing her. Light is only halfway to the tent when something rams her in the side. Light hits a tree, her head is bleeding from the scratches she gained from impact. Light groans getting up and looking at the white wolves.

"Why are you doing this" Light ask lethargic.

"Oh it's best you don't know" Says one of them.

Light tries to run again, but her body is in so much shock that she can't move very fast. The wolves snicker as they get closer. Light feels she has no choice but to use her element of fire, she hopes it will save her. Light feels herself once again calming down and feeling at peace with the world. Her eyes close and takes a deep breath. The wolves thinking the hatchling has given up, walks over to her. Light opens her eyes and let loose a massive torrent of fire that spread a quarter mile. She heard the screams of the wolves being burned alive. She eventually stops and examines the carnage she has just created. The wolves fur has charred and fused into their black skin. Their bodies started to release a horrid odor of burnt fur, bones, muscle, and organs. There is yellow snow next to one, possibly an acceptance of death. She didn't notice the wolves behind her until one pounces on her and pinning her to the ground. Light looks up at the wolf with complete fear, she can't bring up another wave of fire.

"Well looks like someones out of juice" The wolf smiled sinisterly. Light squirms to break free. The wolf laughs. Light screams for help and the wolves muzzles her with a cloth.

"Hah cry for your mommy now" As if on cue the wolf gets slammed in the side. Light looks up at her aunt Glazer. Light is screaming for her to run away from the wolves, but she can't make words out of the muzzle very well. Light tries to take off the muzzle, but it is too tight. Glazer stands there looking at the wolves around her. They all glare at her with fury.

"You want to hurt my youngling, come and get it." Glazer says as she gets into a strange fighting stance that Light has never seen before. The wolves get in a circle and charge her at once. Glazer's entire body turns into fire and the wolves stop, jumping back from the flames. Glazer walks over to Light and makes the flames on her body into a bubble shield of plasma. Glazer is the guardian of the sun, which explains the plasma.

"Now that the youngling is safe, lets get to real business" Glazer gets back into her fighting stance. The wolves once again charge at her. The first wolf lunges his paw at her. Glazer grabs his arm and snaps his elbow. The wolf screams in pain laying on the ground. Glazer just stabs him in the throat with her tail blade, while she blocking another wolf's paw with her right forearm. Glazer punches the arm pit as hard as she could. She throws him down on the ground. Another wolf jumps at Glazer. She uses her tail to grab his neck, twists him and throws him off to the side of her. Another wolf runs up at her and claws at her. Glazer ducks and stabs him in the chest with her horns. Glazer then snaps the other wolf's neck with her tail. The wolf on the ground gets up and goes to tackle her. Glazer gets down low after taking her horn out and slashes his legs, making him yelp, then she bites on his neck until it cracks. The last two wolves look at her intensely considering the best tactic to use on her. The two run at her at the same time. When they are right in front of her, she grabs the sides of their heads and smacks them very hard together and there is a loud crack. The two fell to the ground with their eyes, ears,and nose bleeding. Light has been watching with horror and curiosity of the gore that is in front of her very eyes. The bubble vanished from existence and Glazer walks over to Light and takes of the cloth tied around her muzzle.

"We are going home now Light" Glazer says sternly.

"Why?" Light wonders why they had to leave so soon.

"We have learned to use fire, I saw your beacon and followed it" Glazer smiles at her "You have learned well"

Light just smiles and helps Glazer clean up the tent to get ready for home. Once everything is packed Light and Glazer spread their wings and took to the air. They fly home. Light looks back at the bloody mess on the snow from the majestic Arctic wolves, this memory will haunt her forever.

It is a week later, Light had managed to breath a flame, which shocked the life out of her and made her feel special and she keeps getting better and better.

One day Light walks up to her family and tells them she wants to show them her new ability. When her whole family is on the front porch; she opens her mouth and makes a gigantic fireball half the size of a football stadium on its end. While Light is breathing her element she can't help but feel alive. The heat is exhilarating to her and it puts her at peace with the world. Everytime Light practices her element she feels stronger and much more determined. Finally, she stops breathing fire and turns around towards her family. She sees their horrified and absolutely speechless faces.

"Did you see!" Light says very excited while bouncing up and down. "I can breathe fire!"

When the fireball clears they relax; she didn't burn anything in the forest.

"That was amazing dear," said Serla who is very happy for her. However, she is surprise that her daughter has learned to use her element at such a young age, even for a third grader. Normally, it is fifth and sixth graders that start to learn their elemental techniques. It can be dangerous if performed incorrectly. That was the reason that Light had scared them all, and the fact that could have caught the forest on fire.

"Wasn't that awesome Daddy?" Light looks at her father. She thinks he is the best dragon in the world; he gave her strength to keep her going, encouraging her to do her best, even though she may not succeed. At this moment she feels that she has raised his best expectations by miles.

"I am absolutely astonished how quickly you learned to use your element!" Norek says with a smile. Even though he almost had a heart attack by the fact she could've started a forest fire making them need to relocate somewhere fast. He is surprised, though, how much talent she has. Norek is comparing his age to hers when he had been around a lot of hatchlings in his own guardian school; learning how to fly then how to use his element of wind.

Her siblings run up to her and tackle her into a hug in excitement for her accomplishment. They are happy that she just achieved the impossible and that she is their big sister. Light loves them so much and is glad they are with her. Light feels them sending her their loving emotions through their telepathic communication.

Juego then says "Mom, are you making cookies?" He knew that smell and immediately starts to scare his siblings, whenever Juego has chocolate in a large amount, he will turn into a lightning bolt and bounce literally off walls until he calms down. If you don't duck or get out of the room you will be hurt. Juego is gone before he can notice their feelings or their faces.

Serla laughs, "Yes dear, but you are only allowed one cookie and that's it, ok?" Juego jumps up and down ecstatic, "Yes Mom!" Then notices his sisters calming down and he looks at them, "Sorry." They pounce on him playfully in forgiveness. Juego laughs as they walk inside to have dinner and a small dessert before bed.

Light talks to her siblings while she was in bed. She already has her stuff packed for school tomorrow.

"I can't wait for third grade!" said Arika, her tail wagging a little bit like only a 50 degree angle.

"Yeah, it will be a very happy-big day." says the hyperactive electric dragon Juego who is nuttier than a squirrel after he gets chocolate, and turns into a lightning bolt bouncing all around the room causing collateral damage. They can tell he is swaying left and right as he thinks about being in school and what other boys his age will act like, since he has been with his siblings all of his life. He also paces back and forth while thinking hard, because moving helps him think.

"Yeah..." says Storm who seems the most nervous of them, as she shrugs her wing bones in a circle thinking about meeting new dragons and dragonesses her age. Storm wonders if other boys act like Juego, very hyperactive and sometimes very annoying, but loving him all the same.

"Oh, it's ok Storm we will all be in the same classes, plus they can't stop us from helping each other" Eureka reassures her with her gentle words. Eureka has some grass from the front yard and is using the technique she learned from her elder Zito. He knows a lot of little neat tricks with what is lying around them. So whenever Eureka is bored, she will make grass into certain little things like a little book to spend more time with nature.

"Ok" said Storm, somewhat feeling better though her wings were still opening and closing.

"Well, school is something we can get through. We solved Daddy's toughest math problems; we can surely get through their math problems" said Light encouragingly. Light reads a book in bed and tries finding a comfortable position. She hates sitting in one spot for long periods of time, but she loves to read. Light's family noticed this quickly after she read through three books in English class, plus finished every single assignment of science, math, writing, english, and even the old ancient dialect book that her family only knows, all in a matter of minutes. They eventually had her take an I.Q. test; in which she scored 220. They now help her pick out books for her reading level, which is actually 5th grade reading. Light learns quickly and always has an answer to contribute to her class. Every time she reads a confusing word, she asks her parents or uses a dictionary.

"Yeah! We can do it!" said Juego who is just as excited as Arika. She is more curious than excited though.

"Juego calm down, you are making me tired. I may not be able to stay awake." says Storm who isn't that excited, but still a bit nervous.

"Oh sorry." said Juego apologetically.

"It's ok brother, let's just go to sleep". Storm starts dreaming. The others eventually follow with their own deep dreams.

It's early morning when their parents tell them to get up. The youngsters are not used to it, and there are many complaints going around at that moment. But, the words 'You all will be grounded' got them going. They pack their bags and are ready to go to their first day of school. Light heads out of the house with her siblings to walk to school, and looks back at her home over her shoulder, hoping that the good times will never end in the future. Light also hopes she will never have to see someone dead ever again.


End file.
